Millions of people users worldwide utilize a variety of electronic devices that may receive, capture or otherwise process audio signals. For example, cellular phones and smartphones comprise an audio microphone, allowing a user to conduct a telephone call with a remote user. Similarly, a smartphone typically comprises an audio microphone and a video camera, allowing the user to record an audio/video clip. Additionally, many laptop computers as well as tablets are typically equipped with an audio microphone able to capture audio.
Unfortunately, an audio microphone typically capture a desired audio signal (e.g., a voice of a human speaker) together with background noise, ambient noises, environmental noises, and/or audio from other non-desired sources.